Le fou qui écrivait à son amant à travers un parch
by Fallen Angel of the Dark
Summary: "Mais ce jour-là, tu es parti. Tu t'en es allé, ne laissant rien de toi. Aucune excuse, aucune explication, aucune raison, à ce soudain départ. N'étais-tu pas heureux ? N'avons nous pas passé des moments magiques, bien plus que formidable ? "


Voici un second OS. Je trouve qu'il ressemble au premier que j'ai publié, ainsi j'espère que vous l'avez aimé et que vous aimerez celui-ci, parce que je suis en train d'en finir deux autres dans le même style. Cela dit, j'ai l'impression de me répéter et de faire toujours la même chose.

Désolé pour le titre qui ne figure pas en entier. Je vous le retransmet donc.

Le fou qui écrivait à son amant à travers un parchemin

Donc voici, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous, bien que je ne pense pas qu'il y est de tous, une bonne lecture.

* * *

Dis, tu te rappelles de ce jour ? Ce jour étrange, noir et tellement... incroyable. Ce jour qui devait être un pur cauchemar et qui finalement fût un rêve devenu réalité. Tu te rappelles de ce miracle ? Miracle dont nous étions les deux héros ? Nous, les êtres qui devaient se haïr le plus au monde ? Tu t'en rappelles ? Moi, je ne peux l'oublié. Il restera graver dans ma mémoire, comme tous ces souvenirs merveilleux, tous ces moments magiques que nous avons passé ensemble. Parce que jamais je ne pourrais ne serait-ce que songer à les oublier.

Mais ce jour-là, tu es parti. Tu t'en es allé, ne laissant rien de toi. Aucune excuse, aucune explication, aucune raison, à ce soudain départ. Jamais tu ne me l'as dis, jamais plus je ne t'ai revu. Tu t'es enfui, me laissant pour seul souvenir de toi, ma mémoire. Mémoire qui parfois me fait l'effet d'un songe, un espoir qui n'eût lieu que dans mes rêves. Pourtant, je sais que tout cela a eu lieu.

N'étais-tu pas heureux ? N'avons nous pas passé des moments magiques, bien plus que formidable ? N'était-ce rien pour toi ? Qu'ai-je omis de t'apporter ? Que n'ai-je pas pu t'offrir ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ? Tu aurais pu m'en parler, me dire ce qui n'allait pas. Je t'aurais écouté, j'aurais tout fais pour changer cela, j'aurais même pu te laisser t'en aller si tel avait été ton désir. Mais tu n'en as rien fait, et tu t'en es allé. Jamais tu ne me donnas d'explications. En aurais-je un jour ? Si tu savais comme je le désir. Plus qu'ardemment. Mais un jour, je te promet que je saurais, oh oui, je saurais.

Mais où es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Qu'ai-je fais ? Ou plutôt que n'ai-je pas fait ? Dis-moi quelque chose. Tu aurais du me le dire, me prévenir que tu partais. Mais tu n'en as rien fait. Ne reviens pas, je t'en pris ne reviens pas, restes loin de moi. Ne me fais plus souffrir, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. Mais que s'est-il passé pour que tu t'enfuis tel un voleur ? Ton passé t'aurait-il soudainement rattrapé ? Le contre coup des dernières années de ta vie serait-il venu te hanter ?

Tu étais le seul, le seul que je n'eus jamais aimé. Le seul qui ait de la valeur à mes yeux. Ma raison d'exister. Mais tu as fait comme si tu ne le savais pas, comme si tu n'avais rien à faire de moi, mais après tout, peut-être était-ce vrai ? Peut-être m'étais-je leurré depuis le début sur l'ampleur de tes sentiments envers moi ? Peut-être n'était-ce pour toi qu'un désir ardent d'assouvir tes désir. Et comme j'avais besoin de toi, comme j'étais amoureux de toi, je t'ai accueillis, et quand tu en eus fini de moi, tu me jeta, comme un vulgaire bout de chiffon qu'on enverrai aux égouts une fois utilisé. Si j'avais su que tu te jouerais de moi, j'aime me dire que je ne t'aurais pas accepté, pourtant, nous savons tous les deux que ceci n'est que mensonge de ma part. Puisque même si tu étais l'être le plus abjecte au monde, jamais je ne pourrais empêcher mon cœur de t'aimer, de te vouloir plus près de moi chaque jour qui passe, jour après jour.

Mais tu le sais tout cela, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais tout ce que je dois encourir maintenant par ta faute, ou devrais-je dire la mienne pour n'avoir rien pu prévoir. Et malgré tout cela, je ne pourrais me résoudre à te haïr, parce que je ne t'apprécie pas assez pour cela, je t'aime beaucoup trop. Ce mal me ronge, il me tue à petit feu. Et si tu ne reviens jamais, comme je le sais déjà, il aura bientôt raison de moi, et je peux désormais t'affirmer que j'accueillerai se repos avec une hâte non retenue.

Parfois, je me demande ce que je serais devenu sans toi. Et je me répond aussi simplement, que si tu n'existais pas, ma vie serait bien paisible. Et ensuite, je me rappelle de tous ces moments, tous ces souvenirs magiques et merveilleux que malgré tout, nous avons passé ensemble. Et je réalise que finalement, jamais je ne pourrais me passer de toi, être abjecte et détestable qui est sur cette univers la seule raison qui demeure celle qui me raccroche à la vie. Savoir que je ne pourrais jamais plus te voir, te toucher, cela n'est que torture, la pire qu'il soit. Je préfère mourir. Par pitié, tues-moi. Aies pour une fois, raison de moi. Abrèges mes souffrances, je t'en pris.

Aide-moi...

Mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, tu sais très bien que tu ne viendras pas. Parce que tu n'as toujours été qu'un lâche. Ca fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ca fait mal d'entendre la vérité de la bouche d'un autre. Mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Oh oui, tu le sais. Et d'ailleurs, si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi te serais-tu enfuis, au nom du Ciel ? Réponds moi ! Avoues que j'ai raison. Ou prouves moi que j'ai tord. Ne restes pas dans le déni. Aies au moins le courage d'assumer ce que tu es. Tu me fais honte. Si tu savais à quel point. Tu es tellement lâche que tu n'as même pas pu assumer ta décision.

Je sais ce que tu dois te dire. Tu dois te dire que je ne suis qu'un fou. Fou qui parle à un parchemin à l'aide d'un crayon. Mais après tout, qu'importe. J'assume ce que je suis. Et je dénis ton droit à me juger. Tu n'en as pas le droit.

Tu me manques, Draco. Si tu savais à quel point. Mais saches que si un jour tu oses revenir me voir, je te pardonnerais. Mais tu sauras alors ce que c'est de laisser Harry Potter dans l'ignorance. Je t'en fais le serment.

A présent, adieu.

Si tu reviens, un jour, et Merlin sait que je le souhaite, tu liras ce bout de parchemin. Ecris tel que je l'aurai alors ressenti à l'instant où j'écris.

N'oublies jamais, Draco.

Je t'aime. Malgré le temps et les évènements.

* * *

Voici donc la fin de ce deuxieme petit OS.

J'espère qu'il vous a plus.

A vous de me juger. Sachez toute fois que j'aime connaitre vos avis, qu'il soit critique ou compliment, ils me feront toujours plaisir.

Je vous embrasse.

Bien à vous.

Fallen Angel of the Dark


End file.
